Una loca historia sobre Glamour
by Fuck this shit -3
Summary: Por el día una estudiante común, por la noche una estrella del escenario en un exitoso cabaret , no es una vida que una joven común llevaría Pero Claire Redfield no era para nada una joven común ¿Que le esperará a la Joven Pelirroja? ...CLEON,ChrisxJill SherryxJake entre otros ;3


Claire era una joven, que con sus 19 años había sobrevivido en la vida casi por cuenta sola, tenía dos hermanos, que no le prestaban mucha atención, a pesar de que ella los quería mucho ellos no le prestaban mucha atención, también tenía una madre que no le importaba lo que fuera de ellos y un padre que solo tenía tiempo para sus dos hermanos. Pero toda persona tenía su límite y Claire ya estaba alcanzando el suyo.

Un día, cuando estaba tranquilamente leyendo, llegaron sus –Molestos- hermanos, alexia y Alfred regodeando lo maravilloso y entretenido que había resultado el día en la playa… sin ella claro, luego su Padre, Albert y sus malos tratos hacia ella, pero ya había alcanzado su límite oh si, a si que esperó a que si hiciera de noche, los demás estarían muy pendientes de sus estupideces para ponerle mucha atención y además no creía topárselos a que su habitación quedaba bastante lejos de los de más en aquella- muy gigante- Mansión, tomo algunas de sus pertenencias más preciadas y al momento indicado salió por la ventana de su habitación gracias a sus destrezas físicas no le tomo mucha dificultad, vagó hasta llegar a la estación de trenes más cercana y ahí decidió que empezaría su nueva vida, una vida sin personas detestables a su alrededor y claro empezaría con una nueva ella.

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Ya subiéndose al tren dejó a su mente libre de vagar por el mundo de los sueños hasta que sintió que le hablaban, empezó a abrir los ojos de a poco y se dio cuenta que era el auxiliar del tren que le aviaba que era la última estación, ya habían pasado 5 horas desde su partida de New York, ya se encontraba en Washington D. C. el lugar que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar…

AL marcharse de la estación vagó por las calles de aquella ciudad, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió a alguien corriendo cerca y algunos gritos, al girarse se encontró con un ladrón y una chica de melena corta, rubia a la siga de él, ella utilizando su habilidad física derribó al hombre en cuanto iba cerca de ella.

-Parece que no es tu día de suerte- dijo ella inmovilizando al ladrón, mientras este se retorcía tratando de escapar en vano.

-Suéltame maldita zorra!- ella aumento la presión del agarre al ser insultada- Aaarg- se volvió a quejar el ladrón.

-wow gracias- dijo la chica rubia sin aliento, al llegar al lado de esta- venía persiguiendo al muy hijo de su madre hace tres calles, te debo una- dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo a Claire- y tu mierdecilla devuélveme mi medallón- lo pateaba en el suelo mientras la pelirroja la miraba algo extrañada.

Luego de unos minutos llego un oficial llevándose al ladrón y agradeciendo a Claire su valentía, la rubia hiperactiva la miro a la cara mientras se debatía por algo- o eso creía Claire por las expresiones que ponía la chica…

-Oh por dios! Pero que mal educada soy jeje- dijo la rubia pasándose la mano por el cuello- mi nombre es Sherry, Sherry Birkin, mucho gusto- termino por decir mientras extendía su mano.

-oh no hay cuidado yo soy Claire, Claire…- se detuvo pensando en su dolorosa pasado- solamente Claire, no tengo ni apellido ni familia, mucho gusto.

-ow bueno yo…err bueno por qué no vamos a tomar un café?, digo por agradecimiento, enserio el muy bastardo casi se sale con la suya- dijo la rubia desviando el tema, Claire mientras tanto lo pensó un momento pero terminó aceptando…

Después de un poco de caminata las 2 jóvenes llegaron a un café no muy lejos de ahí, Claire mientras tanto le explicaba a Sherry su situación y el por qué y el cómo había llegado ahí, ella solo se limitaba a escuchar, extrañamente había sentido empatía por la pelirroja al instante…

-A sí que… trabajarás en algún lugar, en donde te quedaras, tienes familiares o algo por aquí?- pregunto ella con algo de intriga, Claire solo agachó la cabeza algo derrotada.

-No, no había pensado en eso, creo que tendré que quedarme en un Motel esta noche, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado pero no ´se cuanto me vaya a durar- suspiró algo derrotada.

-Wow Claire que mal…- dijo la chica con algo de pena, hasta que puedo de un rato se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea…-YA SE! Puedes quedarte conmigo, digo en donde trabajo- exclamo la chica ilusionada- Llamare a la señora H, seguramente le agradaras, entonces trabajaremos juntas, y me contaras más cosas de tu vida, saldremos a bailar podríamos ver películas en las noches, tu le patearías el trasero a las zorras que odio, sería perfecto!

-Wow espera Sherry aunque me caes bien y ya conoces prácticamente toda mi vida en algunas horas, no crees que es algo pronto?- dijo la pelirroja algo extrañada pero divertida por ver las reacciones de la hiperactiva muchacha.

-Pff como crees Claire? Sé que por tu reacción no tienes ni siquiera donde ir o algún trabajo, será divertido trabajar juntas créeme, así que…Llamare a la señora H.

-Señora H? trabajo? Bueno suena genial, pero en qué trabajas precisamente?- preguntó Claire algo dudosa.

-Bueno yo…trabajo en un cabaret…

-QUE!?- mierda que hacía una menor de 17 años trabajando en un cabaret, como ella trabajaría en un cabaret y como mierda estaría en la calle si no encontraba otro trabajo? Wow si que le esperaba cosas demasiado extrañas los próximos días.

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~ **

**Ho-Hola gente de FF *-*, me presento me llamo caro ;3 me encanta esta parejita *-* y bueno decidí hacer un fic que se me ocurrió de la nada, cabe decir que también eh leído la mayoría de los fics Cleon y me en-can-tan, en fin los veo en el próximo cap ;D que será más largo ;33 ya que este cap solo es el prólogo.**

**PD: lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía.**

**Dudas, consultas, críticas, comentarios, algo¿? Todo es bienvenido u.ú**

**Adiós~ *3***


End file.
